A Not So Formal Correspondence
by YappiChick
Summary: Writing love letters wasn't exactly his idea of fun, but it would probably help pass the time. Rapunzel/Eugene. Post Movie


This is a little something I'm writing between my three big bang stories. Light and fluffy. Reviews are like candy. :D

* * *

Dearest Eugene,

Hi! I know you just left a couple of days ago, but I miss you already! It seems weird not to have you around to give you a good night kiss (and a good morning one too!). Daddy says it's for our own good, but I think he's confused. Not seeing you is not a good thing.

I even think Maximus misses you! I asked him if he would please deliver this letter to you while you are making restitution to those people throughout the kingdom and he agreed. (I had to scratch behind his ears just a little to get him to do it.)

Tomorrow is going to be very boring. I have to learn how to dance for the royal balls that my parents organize. My dance instructor told me that I have to wear shoes even though I told her that they make my feet feel funny. She says a princess needs to be properly dressed for every occasion.

Momma says that it is probably going to take you a year until you will be able to return to Corona. A whole year! It seems like a long time until I can see you, but she promises that the time will go by quickly. I hope she's right.

Pascal says hi. (He misses you too.)

Love,  
Rapunzel

**Blondie-**

Yeah, making restitution isn't exactly how I pictured spending my first year as a pardoned man, but I understand where your dad is coming from. He can't have a future son-in-law owing people for past crimes. (Though I personally think he's not too happy at the idea that his daughter's boyfriend is a former thief and doesn't mind the idea of me being away for a while.)

Listen, Blondie, I don't think Max would miss me. Ever. He just likes for you to coddle him.

Don't listen to your dance instructor. You're the princess. If you don't want to wear shoes, you don't have to.

The time will go by quickly. My smolder and I will make quick work of the list and I'll be back in the palace in no time.

But, if you really miss me, I could sneak out of here for a few nights and come visit you.

-Flyn…Eugene

  
Dearest Eugene,

Of course Max misses you! I know he misses chasing you out of my room when you try to sneak in for a good night kiss!

I told Momma I didn't want to wear shoes to my dance lessons and she told me I didn't have to. Yay! The dance instructor didn't seem too happy when I told her, but she didn't say anything.

And no. Don't use the smolder, Eugene. It doesn't work.

You can't sneak out here, Eugene Fitzherbert! If Daddy catches you, then we'd both be in trouble. We'll just have to wait. Momma says that distance makes the heart grow fonder. I told her my heart is very fond of you already. She just blushed. I'm not sure why.

Love,  
Rapunzel

P.S. What's a son-in-law?

**Blondie—**

What do you mean my smolder doesn't work? I'll have you know that until a few weeks ago, the smolder saved me from a tight situation or two.

The smolder works.

-Eugene

P.S. Er, never mind about the son-in-law thing. I'll explain it when I get back.

  
Dearest Eugene,

I talked it over with Pascal and we agree. It doesn't work.

You have a lot of faces that are much cuter! Pascal thinks you're the cutest when you have your panicked face when Maximus is chasing you.

Love,  
Rapunzel

**Blondie—**

I really could care less when your frog thinks I'm cute. When do _you _think I'm cute?

-Eugene

  
Dearest Eugene,

Well, that's easy: when you are doing cute Eugene things like helping me clean the weeds out of my garden or holding my basket when I am picking the roses. Oh! And when you had flour on your nose when you tried to make me pancakes. That was super cute!

Love,  
Rapunzel

**Blondie—**

You like it when I'm a wimp. Good to know.

-Eugene  


Dearest Eugene,

I like it when you do sweet things. There is a difference.

Love,  
Rapunzel

**Blondie—**

OK, enough with the talk about me being sweet. My inner tough guy is threatening to start grunting. Or something. And you better not tell those guys at the Snuggly Duckling about the flour incident.

So, any more dance lessons?

-Eugene  


Dearest Eugene,

Oh, don't worry! I didn't tell the pub thugs! I only told the Captain of the Guard when he was on patrol during the archery contest last week. He seemed to really like the story. Especially the part when the chef made you clean up the mess you made.

And, yes. Lots of dance lessons. I accidently stepped on Lord Gerald's toes during last week's regale. Apparently, I almost created an "incident". I started to cry when he yelled at me, but Daddy came to my rescue and asked him to leave.

I start my etiquette classes next week. Did you know there is a proper way to sit in a chair? And drink your tea? There seems to be a proper way of doing everything!

Love,  
Rapunzel

**  
Blondie—**

You don't have to worry about Lord Bigmouth bothering you again. I might have given him a few etiquette lessons about how you don't make a princess cry.

-Eugene  


Dearest Eugene,

You didn't do anything that is going to get your in trouble, did you?

Love,  
Rapunzel

**  
Blondie—**

Don't worry about it, Babe.

-Eugene

  
Dearest Eugene,

Babe? Is that another nickname for me?

Anyway, I was thinking that I should come up with a nickname for you. So, I have been thinking (and thinking and thinking!) for the past couple of days. I thought around the palace walls and the garden and the room that you used to stay in (it still smells like you) and I came up with it: Cupcake!

What do you think?

Love,  
Rapunzel

**Blondie-**

Cupcake? Really?

-Eugene

Dearest Cupcake,

Yes! It's sweet (like you) and tasty (like your kisses). Plus it reminds me when you took me out for my birthday in the village.

I like it.

So does Pascal.

Love,  
Rapunzel

**Blondie—**

OK, I'll agree to the nickname under one condition: you tell me more about those kisses that you've been thinking about.

-Eugene


End file.
